Compositions for modifying fish behavior are well known in the art. Typically, such compositions include a liquid or particulate odor and/or taste or light attractant dispersed within a carrier material (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,097,616 and 5,393,537). Commonly used attractants include fish oils such as cod oil, herring oil, and salmon oil; extracts of various fishes and fish by-products including particulate fish parts; extracts and residues of earthworms; grubs and insects; anise oil; certain amino acids; fish egg extract; fish meal homogenate; morpholine; mineral oil; fragrances; fish scent; garlic oil; and extracts from shrimp, crabs, clams or artificial equivalents. Steroidal hormones have also been demonstrated to influence feeding behavior in fish (U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,349). Further, peptides, free amino acids, carbohydrates, organic nitrogen bases, nucleotides and nucleosides, and fatty acids may all be chemical cues/signals capable of eliciting and regulating behaviors of animals in aquatic environments (Zimmer 2008, Howe and Sheikh 1975; Pawlik 1992; Painter et al. 1998; Krug and Manzi 1999; Hardege et al. 2004; Cummins et al. 2005; Kicklighter et al. 2007).
Much research has been performed on coating compositions used as odor/taste attractants. For example, new forms of fish attracting compositions are disclosed in Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,936, relating to an odor/taste attractant formed from shellfish waste and processed with certain additives, which prevent spoilage of the attractant; Valentincic, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,164 relates to a catfish bait composition having at least one of a selected group of isolated amino acids; and Rittschof, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,286 disclosing an attractant made of ground fish and certain other additives, which encourage a fish not to release bait once it has bitten it.
In addition, certain types of bacteria have been used with differing bait compositions. For instance, Ott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,176 relates to an insect bait composition that includes spore-producing bacteria of the genera Bacillus, selected because the bacterium secrets enzymes that ferment exogenous sugars yielding metabolic byproducts with insect-attractant values. Moreover, Asai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,905, attracts fish using luminous bait comprising a light producing bacteria.
Although many differing compositions have previously been used in attempts to attract fish, the specific use of bacteria related to or corresponding to a natural fish taste or smell has not previously been described or proposed. In addition, there is a growing need for a composition that controls specific species of fish with respect to specific dietary requirements (Naylor, Goldburg et al. 2000). Farming of carnivore/predator fishes places additional demands on the source of fish meal (e.g. marine feeder fish), and so a composition that could specifically incite feeding behavior in fishes, even in the absence of the preferred feeder fish, would be highly desirable. The present invention addresses this unmet need by providing compositions and methods to incite feeding behavior in fishes even when the preferred feeder fish is not present, either in whole or in part (i.e. fish homogenates, extracts, and the like).
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.